Friends Will Be Friends?
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: When Zhou Yu is forced to betray his Kingdom, can Sun Ce save him before his new lord kills him (rated for yaoi) R
1. Together

Friends will be Friends?  
  
TDAY: First Dynasty Warrior Fanfic. This is yaoi yes you here me.  
  
Zhou Yu: If you don't like leave  
  
Sun Ce: *reads card* TDAY dose not own Dynasty Warrior only DW4 for a *reads card again* PS2?  
  
TDAY: for my Christmas and only have two characters to go *grins*. The story is also AU. (Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are 15)  
  
~Chapter one~ *Zhou Yu POV*  
  
I stared numbly as I looked at the bloody bodies of our enemies that had fallen for a cause and that one man was using some random spell killing more of his own men than our own.  
  
"Yu . . .you ok?" I turned to Sun Ce my sworn brother and nodded weakly.  
  
"Yeah it's just . . .they've died for a caused that . . ."  
  
"Thinks that wars the way?" Sun Ce asked, as I looked at another body . . .my uncle's for that fact. Ce noticed this. "You two were close weren't you?"  
  
I held back a sob; "He's the one who introduced me to your family, remember." The Sun and Zhou family have been allies forever I think. "I never thought . . ." I felt tears slow come out as Sun Jain came galloping over on his brown steed.  
  
"Ce, Zhou Yu are you two ok?"  
  
"Pops we've just killed Yu's UNCLE, the one that you were friends with!" Ce yelled up at his father, I knew where this was leading; Sun Jain would start his speech and Ce would answer back; never a good idea on a battlefield.  
  
"Ce, I'm ok." I glared at my sworn brother before he answered back. "Shall we continue milord?" Jain nodded before galloping ahead of us.  
  
"Your ok? That's crap Yu and you know it!" Ce yelled at me as we ran to catch up on our group leader, killing the poor loyal fools of a mad man.  
  
"Ce, leave it pleases."  
  
*Sun Ce POV*  
  
"Ce, leave it pleases." I growled in frustration as I beat the crap out of one random officer quite easily, before looking at Yu. Ever since we've meet he's always hiding his pain and puts everyone before himself. As several daft little infantry soldiers came towards me I smirked and quickly charged through them all knocking them all down. I heard someone yelling something at the top of the hill we're charging up but paid no attention to it until the ground started shaking.  
  
"What the . . .?" I yelled as huge boulders began to tumble towards us.  
  
"Fall back!" although my dad was beside me it sounded distant. My body stiffened and I close my eyes as one boulder began to get close to me. A bunch of regrets flew through my head, calling Quan ape boy . . .well he dose look like one, tell sis that tom-boys are dumb, telling pops the hat he got Quan was stupid and that I . . .  
  
"SUN CE!" I felt arms grab me as I went into the air but I didn't look until I realized I was safe and on solid ground. I opened my eyes slowly and notice that Yu was the one that saved me.  
  
"Thanks Yu." I whispered as Zhou Yu helped me up.  
  
"Be careful I . . .your family wouldn't want to lose you" I stared blankly at Zhou Yu who turned away a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. NO WAY HE . . .he can't . . .as much as I like it . . .I don't . . .I rubbed my temples trying to remove the thoughts as Yu placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shall we move on?" I nodded as we ran up the hill avoiding the rest of the huge rocks. As soon as we reached the top we went left and took out the men there.  
  
"Hey Yu I've killed a hundred 'n' fifty!" I yelled as Zhou Yu smiled as he killed this guy who tried to get me from behind.  
  
"Two hundred."  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Above the ground that the final battle to end the Yellow Turban Rebellion was happening two warriors on horseback watched. "What is this scumbag called again and where is?" A man on a red hare asked as he sat there, bored. A woman in a pink/purple outfit sighed as she pointed towards were the sworn brothers were.  
  
"Lu Bu he's called Zhou Yu but we've to go after the sisters first." The woman said pointing to where two sisters were fight both with large fans.  
  
"Dong Zhou has a plan, Diao Chan please say its a joke." Lu Bu said looking at the battleground.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" the enchantress asked, "You know I will follow you no matter what." Lu Bu nodded as they began to head down to the battlefield.  
  
~*~  
  
Random Rant on the Two Qiaos: Why do most people think that Zhou Yu and Sun Ce married two little girls. The chances are they were the same age as their husbands . . .maybe a year or two younger. It's because they dont know when they were born or died all they know is that they probably out lived their husbands.  
  
If you read that thank, don't forget to reveiw! 


	2. Offer

Friends will be Friends?  
An Offer  
  
TDAY: I'm back  
  
Zhou Yu: *sigh*  
  
Sun Quan: I don't look like an ape  
  
Su Ce: Dose little brother want a banana?  
  
Sun Quan: *jumping up and down* YAY  
  
Sun Ce: He is a Ape ^__^  
  
TDAY & Zhou Yu: O.o;  
  
Xiao Qiao: Da and Me are going to appear!  
  
TDAY: Da is fifteen and Xiao is thirteen and later on Sun Quan (14). There is also some yaoi at the end.  
  
~Chapter two~ (Normal POV)  
  
"YAY I WON!" Xiao yelled as she jumped up and down after defeating one of the sub officers. Da smiled at her sister.  
  
"Very good Xiao Qiao!" the elder sister said, the smile still on her face.  
  
Xiao nodded before heading towards a small unit. As she closed her eyes and started hitting one of them with her fans she heard a voice coming from in front of her. "Xiao stop the guy's . . ." As the young teen opened her eyes she noticed Zhou Yu sit on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"ZHOUYUI'MSOSORRRYIDIDN'TMEANITHONEST!" as she finished her rant with bright red cheeks; Zhou Yu looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"It's ok just do that move with your eyes opened please?" Xiao nodded as Sun Ce came over.  
  
"Did Zhou Yu get beaten up by a girl!?" Ce smirked as he helped his sworn brother up. Xiao beamed at Ce as he began to laugh.  
  
"You'll never let me live this one down will you?" Yu asked weakly as Ce nodded. Zhou Yu groaned.  
  
"Hey think of it this way . . .it'll give us something to talk about when we're old and wrinkle!" Zhou Yu groaned at that comment as well. Ce and Xiao laughed as Da came over.  
  
"What's so funny?" Da asked as the two stopped laughing.  
  
"I Beat Yu up!" Xiao said grinning. Da looked Yu who turned around quickly then sighed.  
  
"Can we move on please?" the longhaired teen asked as Sun Ce started laughing again.  
  
"Sure!" Ce said as he slapped his friend's back. "There's particle only Zhang...something left."  
  
"Then this rebellion is over?" Xiao asked hope in her voice. The others nodded as they began to run to join the rest of the army.  
  
"Its Lu Bu, Lu Bu is here!" the four teens turned around as Lu Bu killed the Major who yelled.  
  
"Give me the sisters and I'll spare your pitiable lives for now." The famed warrior said as he looked at the two Qiaos. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu quickly stood in front of the girls.  
  
"You'll have to go through us first." Ce said as Lu Bu got off his fable Red Hare.  
  
"Are you requesting a duel with me, Lu Bu?" Before the young man could answer Yu grabbed him.  
  
"Are you crazy! He'll kill you! if you don't accept then we can fight him together giving us a better chance of defeating him." Zhou Yu explained quickly as Ce looked at him taking everything in before nodding.  
  
"No." Ce said as Lu Bu laughed.  
  
"Fine, you do know you'll still die." With that Lu Bu began his charge.  
  
"DA, XIAO STAND BACK!" Zhou Yu yelled as he quickly blocked the charged attack. Sun Ce wasn't so lucky and got thrown against one of the walls.  
  
"He's stronger than they say!" Sun Ce muttered as he got back up to help Zhou Yu.  
  
"They always are." Yu added before doing a quick upper cut causing a bit of damage to Lu Bu.  
  
Lu Bu laughed, "Out of the last fifty people I've fought against your the only one to actually hurt me." The warrior quickly hit Ce out of the way again before grabbing Yu by the throat. "You've got guts kid, I'll give you that." Lu Bu said as Sun Ce stood up and hit the warrior from behind.  
  
"Leave my friend alone." Sun Ce growled as Zhou Yu quickly slashed Bu again this time right across the torso causing more damage.  
  
"Sun Ce, Zhou Yu HELP US!" Both teens turned around to see the sister being held captive by Diao Chan.  
  
"Don't come any closer or it'll be the last time you see these girls." Diao said as the girls whimpered.  
  
"And I think Dong Zhou will be impressed with you!" Sun Ce ran as his best friend was grabbed by Bu but had to jump out the way of the enchantress' mare.  
  
'This didn't happen!' Sun Ce yelled in his head ignoring the tears slowly falling down his face. 'I lost my best friend and to other friends in under five seconds to a jerk who has funny things sticking out of his head and a woman with a pair of maces.' The young man slammed one of his tonfa against the ground.  
  
"Sun Ce!" Ce turned round weakly as his father arrived. "Have you seen the Qiao sisters...where's Zhou Yu.  
  
"Lu Bu got them dad." Ce said as he avoided eye contact.  
  
~*~  
  
"AH Lu Bu, Diao Chan, I see you've brought an extra guest." Dong Zhou laughed placing the meat joint down as his stepson brought Zhou Yu forward; Diao Chan and one of her bodyguards held the two sisters. "My isn't he a pretty boy."  
  
Zhou Yu held back the urge to puke as the over weight man placed greasy fingers over his face as he was examined. "He's the one Zhou Cang suggested to us." Diao said making Zhou Yu looked up.  
  
'Uncle...' memories of his uncle being killed by his own blade came flooding in to Zhou Yu's mine.  
  
"Where is the man any?" Dong Zhou said as he went to a glass of sake. Zhou turned away and looked at the Qiao sisters who had worked it out. Da was mouthing not to say anything and Xiao had a look of horror. "Well?" Dong asked again; sighing Yu turned to face the man.  
  
"I...killed him." Dong Zhou spluttered the wine over the teen before lifting him up.  
  
"You? You don't look that strong!"  
  
"He managed to cut Lu Bu my lord" Diao explained as Lu Bu glared at her.  
  
"Is that so?" Lu Bu ignored the man as Xiao tried to lash out.  
  
"He did so and I bet you that if he had his sword with him you would be on the floor all cut up!" The younger sister yelled as her sister looked at her with fear.  
  
"Would he now?" Dong laughed as threw Yu down. Xiao suddenly realized what she'd done.  
  
"I would if it would protect the Qiaos." The teen said as he stood up only to get hit back down by Lu Bu.  
  
"You might be able to say that but can you back it up?" Dong Zhou said before calling a few of his officers over. Lu Bu grabbed Zhou Yu and stood him beside the sisters.  
  
"Zhou Yu...I'm so sorry!" Xiao whispered before Yu turned and smiled faintly.  
  
"It's ok I would of done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Xiao giggled at what Zhou Yu said  
  
"But you wouldn't fit my shoes."  
  
"I'll just get them in a bigger size."  
  
"Shhhh!" Diao whispered as Dong Zhou returned.  
  
"Well Zhou Yu how about I give you an offer you can't refuse?" The teen glared at the tyrant  
  
"What sort of offer?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sun Quan sighed as he listened to his elder brother moan in his sleep. It had been two days since Zhou Yu and the Qiao sisters kidnapping. "Leave HIM ALONE!" Sun Quan near fell off his bed as Sun Ce woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Same dream?" Ce nodded weakly before sighing.  
  
"At first it was Yu sitting on a bed muttering something about the Qiao sisters being somewhere in He Fei. Then Lu Bu appear and...." Ce trailed off as he hit the bed causing Quan to jump again.  
  
"You sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you?" Sun Ce glared at his younger brother. "I didn't mean to irritate to you brother but when we are worried about ones we care about we sometimes imagine things that might not happen." With that Sun Quan quickly got dress and began to leave the room.  
  
"Bro!"  
  
"Yes?" Quan asked, as he turned round.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problems beside it's what Zhou Yu told me when mum and dad went on that trip for two weeks." Sun Quan left the room and Sun Ce sighed before falling on to his bed.  
  
"Yu...you know I'm there but...why don't you talk to me?"  
  
* Flashback*  
  
"Dad I saw Zhou Yu in my dreams again I think he'll ended up somewhere near here cause I saw your favourite ship 'The Ryu' in the distances." A five-year-old Sun Ce told his dad. For the past few nights every time Sun Ce went to sleep he saw Zhou Yu who was four although five in three months. The two boys had only met once before and that was from afar since it was when Zhou Yu's father went to use one of Sun Jian's ships about one and a half weeks ago.  
  
"But Sun Ce you never even met the boy." Sun Jian said as he lifted up Ce and placed him on his knee.  
  
"But dad I saw the ship that Zhou Yu's family took go boom because of the fireworks and I saw Zhou Yu's mum hug his dad's head before I jumped on to the lifeboat with Zhou Yu and he's been out at sea for five days!" Sun Ce explained quickly as his father looked at him.  
  
"How did you know they were transporting fireworks? Zhou Meng only told myself and your mother!"  
  
"Sun Jian!" Sun Jian and Sun Ce looked up as Zhou Cang came with a small boy who was holding on to the man for dear life. "Some soldiers found my nephew in a lifeboat but no sign of my brother or his wife, have you seen them?" Sun Jian mouth dropped as his son ran over to the person in his dreams.  
  
"Zhou Yu are you ok?" Zhou Yu's ambers looked at him blankly before joy echo through them.  
  
"Your Sun Ce! I wasn't hallucinating!" a weak smile appeared on Zhou Yu's lips as Sun Ce looked blankly.  
  
"Halluci-what?" As Sun Ce asked this, his mother appeared and quickly ran over to the uncle and nephew.  
  
"You poor thing! Here Zhou Cang give the child to me." Zhou Cang nodded and handed his nephew over. "My your light, honey I think the he's got a fever we've got to take him to our doctor." Jain nodded as Lady Sun took the boy away.  
  
"Sun Ce!" Jain said as his son looked towards the door.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why don't you stay with Zhou Yu it will probably make his stay more comfortable since you seem to know each other." Sun Ce's face light up.  
  
"Ok father!" with that Sun Ce ran off to find Zhou Yu.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sun Ce had left his room and was wandering down to the mess hall as a soldier approached him. "Lord Sun Ce a spy believes to have found the location of the Qiao sisters and your father wishes to see you."  
  
"Thanks!" Sun Ce stopped for a minute. "Anything about Zhou Yu?" The messenger shook his heads. Sun Ce sighed as he ran off to main hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Lu Bu smiled as he looked down at the teen curled up into a ball. His back was cover in scars caused by whips; some were bleeding ever so slightly. 'Severs in right for disobeying orders, not very good considering he's been severing that scum I call father for two days now.' Lu Bu thought as he dragged the boy closer. "Time to wake up my little beauty." Lu Bu nibbled the teen's ear.  
  
"Why did you do that to me?" came a weak whisper as the brunette tried to move out of the warrior's grip. "Please your hurting me." Lu Bu smirked as he held the teen tighter.  
  
As the teen struggled harder Lu Bu licked the teen's ear before whispering. "Zhou Yu it would of either been I or Dong Zhou." 


	3. Broken

Broken

(Lu Xun is fourteen and Lu Meng is sixteen)  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" Xiao Qiao screamed as she was dragged out of the gate of the castle. One of the soldiers laughed as he kicked the girl.  
  
"Don't any of you dare hurt her or you'll have my sword to deal with!" The men turned and faced Zhou Yu. The teen glared at them when the one that kick Xiao walked right up to Yu and pushed him.  
  
"I don't know why we're listening to you.... we're all well older than and look!" The man went back to the Qiao and kicked her again. "What are you going to?" He repeated his actions on the child then laughed. "You ain't gonna do anything are you?" The man start kicking Xiao with such force the young girl screamed in pain. Before the other men could join in Zhou Yu ran in and sliced the man's head off in one swift motion. Xiao Qiao screamed in horror, as the body feel lifeless beside her.  
  
Zhou Yu turned to the remaining men holding the head. "Does anyone else wish to join him?" The men shook their head in fear. "Good I'm going to check on the other Qiao if I come back and find out that anything has happened to her then _ALL_ of you will for one man's mistake." The brunette went and helped the Qiao up. "I'm sorry about that." Came the whisper apology before Zhou Yu went into the castle.

* * *

"So this is where the two Qiaos are?" Sun Ce asked as he, his brother, Lu Meng and Lu Xun rode up to the castle. The other three nodded. "It ain't that well guarded."  
  
"All the more reason to be cautious." Lu Xun answered as he tried to calm his steed as a thunderstorm began. The four looked at each other before nodding and charging down the muddy road.

* * *

Zhou Yu sat on a step inside the castle as Da Qiao walked up to him. "Are you okay Zhou Yu? ... I've never seen you this violent to anyone before." The girl asked softly while looking at the brunette's sword.... it been used to ended the lives of five more men in under ten minutes. The teen looked on ahead blankly. "Zhou Yu please talk to me don't keep everything bottled up it'll only make it worse." Zhou Yu suddenly grabbed Da and dragged her up the flight of stairs. "Yu what's going on?"  
  
"Someone coming and last thing I'll need is you of Xiao dying." Da looked at Yu with confusion.  
  
"But it could be the others!"  
  
"It is and you and your sister can be used by the soldiers as a human shield!" Yu turned to Da once they were at the top. "Please stay here it's for your own safety." Da weakly nodded as the brunette ran down the stairs.

* * *

"THANK YOU!" Xiao cried as she ran over to Sun Ce. "But Da's still inside the castle!" Sun Ce smiled at the girl.  
  
"Don't worry we're going there next." The (soon to be) Little Conquer help the Qiao on to his horse as Lu Meng (Who had acted as scout) came back.  
  
"The castle gates have opened, we've been expected." Sun Ce suddenly grinned at that piece of information.  
  
"This is going to be so much easier than we thought." The five road to the gates and saw several headless or armless bodies.... and what ever killed them was still at in the grounds.  
  
"SIS!" Xiao screamed fearful of her sister's safety. The girl screamed again as a head came rolling towards them; a look of horror was on its face.  
  
"Me and Meng will go and find who is doing this will Xun and Quan will protect Xiao." Sun Ce explained as he and Meng got off their stallions. The two stood behind a fall while making a makeshift plan. "Right.... On the count of three we'll jump out from behind this wall and surprise who ever it is." Ce declared and Meng rolled his eyes but nodded.  
  
"One.... Two.... THREE!" Both men jumped out and went to charge but stopped when they saw whom it was.  
  
".... Zhou.... Yu?" The brunette in question turned round after slaying the last soldier.  
  
"Da's up those stairs." Lu Meng nodded and quickly went to fetch her while Sun Ce looked at his friend numbly. "You better go soon.... I don't know how long until Dong Zhou returns."  
  
"But you're coming too right Yu.... Right?" Ce stood there watching his friend slowly begin to crumble. "Come on Yu.... You're killing yourself."  
  
"But I'm saving you, the Qiaos, your family and everyone else you hold dear!" Zhou Yu whispered tears falling down his face.  
  
"Except you!" Sun Ce yelled back tears also falling down his face. Yu tried to run from his friend but Ce caught him and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you get it Zhou Yu...? You're my friend and the one I hold most dear to me." At every word Sun Ce said his grip got tighter.  
  
"SUN CE YOU'RE HURTING ME STOP IT PLEASE!" The strategist cried as blood slowly began to seep from the wounds that he had pulled open during his fight with the soldiers and with Sun Ce's grip. Ce saw the blood stain the uniform, it was like Yu's original but the red was replaced with purple, and let go. Yu slid down the wall and curled up in a ball tears running down his face like small rivers and whimpering softly. Lu Meng and Da Qiao came down the stairs and saw what happened but Meng pulled Da away. Sun Ce cuddled his best friend making sure not to hurt him.... Just watching Zhou Yu act like this was tearing him apart, Yu was always there for him and now he felt like he could just sit there and watch.  
  
"What going on why can't you come with us?" Sun Ce whispered as he rubbed Zhou Yu's back in an attempt to calm his friend. The whimpering eventual stop and Zhou Yu hiccupped for a moment before trying to speak.  
  
"I.... I made.... a.... deal with.... Dong Zhou.... that.... if I.... obey him.... Then Da and Xiao.... Would be allowed t.... to go.... free.... b.... but.... if.... I go then" Zhou Yu stopped as he began to cry in to Sun Ce's chest.  
  
Sun Ce rubbed Zhou Yu's back again and it worked although Yu refused to look up. "It's ok, you can tell me."  
  
"If I return to serve your father then Dong Zhou would make sure that every except me would killed and I execute you and all the other high ranking officers!" Sun Ce felt his blood run as Zhou Yu began to cry again.  
  
"My father wouldn't let that happen Yu you of all people should know that." Sun Ce cupped Yu's chin and lifted his head. Zhou Yu had stop crying but his eyes shone with fear.  
  
"But we would fall.... I don't want that to happen to you because I...." The two friends lips merged as they kiss for a few seconds. Sun Ce broke the kiss and lifted Zhou Yu up and placed him on the stairs.  
  
"I understand Yu" Ce looked at Yu for a brief moment before leaving. "I'll find a way to get you back I promise." 


End file.
